Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Transitions chibi transition blake.gif chibi transition blake2.gif Screenshots - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00001.png Chibi2Trailer 00005.png Chibi2Trailer 00018.png Chibi2Trailer 00019.png Chibi2Trailer 00020.png Chibi2Trailer 00025.png Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi intro Chibi 01 00020.png|"Where is it?" Chibi 01 00021.png|"Ruby, is that my book?" Chibi 01 00022.png|"Can... Can I have my book back?" Cat Burglar Chibi2 00001.png|Watching the news with her teammates Chibi2 00002.png Chibi2 00003.png Chibi2 00004.png Chibi2 00005.png Chibi2 00008.png Chibi2 00009.png Chibi2 00010.png|Preparing for a special technique. Chibi2 00011.png|Unsheathes Gambol Shroud Chibi2 00012.png|Loading up Chibi2 00013.png Chibi2 00016.png Chibi2 00019.png Chibi2 00020.png Chibi2 00021.png Chibi2 00022.png Chibi2 00023.png Chibi2 00027.png Reloading Chibi 03 00013.png Chibi 03 00014.png Chibi 03 00015.png Chibi 03 00016.png Chibi 03 00021.png|"Weiss, I think I found your Scroll." Chibi 03 00022.png Chibi 03 00023.png Chibi 03 00024.png Chibi 03 00025.png Chibi 03 00029.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00004.png Chibi 04 00011.png Chibi 04 00012.png Chibi 04 00014.png Chibi 04 00015.png Chibi 04 00016.png Chibi 04 00023.png Chibi 04 00025.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00001.png Chibi5 00002.png Chibi5 00003.png Chibi5 00004.png Chibi5 00020.png The Vacuum Chibi 06 00003.png Chibi 06 00010.png|Finishing The Man With Two Souls Chibi 06 00011.png Chibi 06 00012.png Chibi 06 00013.png Chibi 06 00014.png Chibi 06 00015.png Chibi 06 00016.png Chibi 06 00017.png Chibi 06 00018.png Chibi 06 00019.png Chibi 06 00020.png Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00013.png Chibi 07 00015.png Chibi 07 00016.png|"Ruby!" Chibi 07 00017.png Chibi 07 00038.png Chibi 07 00039.png Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00014.png Chibi8 00029.png Love Triangle Chibi 10 00021.png Chibi 10 00025.png Chibi 10 00026.png Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00029.png|Hang in there, Blake. Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00015.png|Now everyone knows Blake is a Faunus. Chibi 12 00018.png Chibi 12 00019.png Chibi 12 00021.png Chibi 12 00022.png|"You're looking good for your age." Chibi 12 00023.png Chibi 12 00024.png|"Just get in bed, grandma." Chibi 12 00025.png Chibi 12 00026.png Chibi 12 00027.png Chibi 12 00028.png Chibi 12 00029.png Chibi 12 00030.png Chibi 12 00031.png Chibi 12 00033.png Chibi 12 00034.png Chibi 12 00035.png Chibi 12 00036.png Chibi 12 00037.png Chibi 12 00038.png Chibi 12 00039.png Chibi 12 00040.png Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00013.png Chibi 13 00014.png Chibi 13 00015.png Chibi 13 00016.png Chibi 13 00017.png Chibi 13 00018.png|Landing on all fours Chibi 13 00019.png Chibi 13 00020.png Chibi 13 00021.png Chibi 13 00022.png Chibi 13 00023.png Chibi 13 00024.png Chibi 13 00025.png Chibi 13 00026.png Chibi 13 00027.png Chibi 13 00028.png Chibi 13 00029.png Chibi 13 00032.png Chibi 13 00033.png Chibi 13 00034.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00001.png|"Ugh, that test was brutal!" Chibi 14 00002.png|"Must... rest... brain." Chibi 14 00003.png|Can't go to bed... Have to lie on the floor... Chibi 14 00004.png|"Go away, dog." Chibi 14 00005.png|"No, this is not a game. This is not what a game looks like." Chibi 14 00006.png|"These are unauthorized snuggles." Chibi 14 00007.png Chibi 14 00008.png|"I didn't say to stop." Chibi 14 00009.png|"If you tell anyone about this, I will shave your butt." Chibi 14 00010.png Chibi 14 00011.png Chibi 14 00016.png|"I want all the fish." Chibi 14 00017.png Chibi 14 00033.png Chibi 14 00034.png Chibi 14 00035.png|Ignoring what Yang is doing Chibi 14 00036.png|Still ignoring her Chibi 14 00039.png Chibi 14 00040.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00001.png|"Drivers, are you ready?" Chibi 16 00002.png|First up, Yang with her motorcycle, Bumblebee. Chibi 16 00003.png|Second, Ruby on her wagon powered by Zwei. Chibi 16 00004.png|And finally, Weiss on her tricycle... Chibi 16 00010.png|No rules against using Semblances. Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Chibi 16 00021.png Chibi 16 00022.png|Completely oblivious to Ruby with a Beowolf biting her cape Chibi 16 00023.png|"Don't worry about it, Sun." Chibi 16 00024.png|Still ignoring the chaos... Chibi 16 00025.png|...and Ruby... Chibi 16 00026.png|...and Zwei for many reasons. Chibi 16 00027.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00012.png Chibi 19 00015.png Chibi 19 00016.png Chibi 19 00017.png Chibi 19 00019.png Chibi 19 00021.png Chibi 19 00022.png Chibi 19 00024.png Roman's Revenge Chibi_20_00001.png Chibi_20_00002.png Chibi_20_00003.png Chibi_20_00004.png Chibi_20_00005.png Chibi_20_00006.png Chibi_20_00007.png Chibi_20_00008.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00012.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00010.png Chibi 22 00012.png Chibi 22 00014.png Chibi 22 00015.png Chibi 22 00016.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00018.png Chibi 23 00019.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00001.png Chibi 24 00002.png Chibi 24 00003.png Chibi 24 00004.png Chibi 24 00005.png Chibi 24 00018.png Chibi 24 00019.png Chibi 24 00020.png Chibi 24 00021.png Chibi 24 00022.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00001.png Chibi2 01 00002.png Chibi2 01 00003.png Chibi2 01 00004.png Chibi2 01 00005.png Chibi2 01 00006.png Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00001.png Chibi2 02 00002.png Chibi2 02 00003.png Chibi2 02 00004.png Chibi2 02 00015.png Chibi2 02 00016.png Chibi2 02 00017.png Magic Show Chibi2 03 00028.png Chibi2 03 00029.png Chibi2 03 00032.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00009.png Chibi2 5 00010.png Chibi2 5 00011.png Chibi2 5 00014.png Chibi2 5 00016.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images